Living The Good Life
by CoolDiva
Summary: Just a short, sweet and kinda fluffy oneshot featuring TommyKatherine.


**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**I'm in kind of a fluffy mood for some reason. LOL. And I'm writing this kinda late/early, BTW.**

**Pairing**: Tommy/Katherine

Let's pretend, for the purposes of this ficlet, that Kat **never** went to London. Okay? Good.

**On with show...**

* * *

**Living The Good Life**

Thirty-three-year-old Katherine Oliver stood in the doorway of Jana Oliver's bedroom, watching the sight before her with a fond smile. Jana was the five-year-old daughter she shared with Tommy- whom was her husband of ten years. The couple lived in Reefside- but now lived in an area that wasn't secluded- and had two other kids as well- eight-year-old twin sons named Kevin and Todd. Tommy still worked as a teacher and Katherine ran a ballet studio.

Anyhow, Tommy was reading Jana her favorite bedtime story- for the third and final time. That was how Little Jana worked. She always wanted the story read three times for some reason, then, she wanted Tommy to sing one of her favorite, silly songs- which was always funny as all get out to Katherine. Tommy almost never said no- since Jana had him wrapped around her little finger.

Katherine leaned against the doorframe and watched as Tommy closed the book, set it aside, then, leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead. He smiled at her.

"Good night, princess," he said, sitting up straight.

"But, Daddy, what about the song?" Jana asked sleepily.

"Uh, I..." his voice trailed off and Katherine tried not to laugh.

"Pleeeeeease?" Jana said, her eyes wide.

Tommy stared at her for a few moments, then, sighed and nodded. "You got it, baby." He narrowed his brown eyes slightly. '_I_ _know you're there, Kat_. _If I hear even the smallest giggle_, _I'm gonna_ _invite Rocky over for dinner every night for a month_,' he told his wife silently. Then, he cleared his throat a couple times, sat up a little bit straighter and began to sing.

Katherine was filled with amusement and warmth. She loved the bond he had with Jana. He had a special relationship with the twins as well, but, it was different with Jana. The whole father-daughter thing. Katherine just loved watching him with their children- whom both she and Tommy considered their greatest accomplishments. They'd gladly die in a heartbeart for them. '_We're so blessed_,' Katherine thought.

Jana was fast asleep before Tommy could finish the song, so, he kissed her forehead once again, turned her lamp off, then, stood, turned and headed up to the doorway. He smirked at the sight of his smiling wife. "Say nothing, lady," he said- causing her to laugh. They stepped into the hallway and began heading down it.

"I was thinking... maybe you should get into the music industry," she said, unable to resist.

"Kat," he warned.

"No, really. You'd sell millions of albums, you'd sell out shows. You'd become an icon before you know it," she said. Her tone was mock serious and her eyes were dancing. He smirked again and she couldn't help laughing. When they reached the den, they both plopped down on the couch and just sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. Then, Tommy looked over at her and grinned.

"Can I tell you something, Mrs. Oliver?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Anything, Mr. Oliver," she said as he began gently and lovingly caressing the back of her hand.

"Everytime I look at you, I fall crazy in love all over again," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Then, we really do must belong together because it's exactly the same for me," she said with a soft smile.

He shook his head slowly. "Man. Kat, I, I seriously didn't think it was possible to be this happy. I mean, I've got an amazing family, amazing friends... I wouldn't trade any of this for anything."

"Neither would I. This is the kinda life I've always dreamed about having," she said.

"Same here, sweetheart," he said, tracing her jawline with his finger.

"Tommy?" she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "Are you ready for another little Oliver?" His expression made her laugh. "I went to the doctor's yesterday and was told that I'm two months pregnant." She waited patiently for his response.

Tommy stared at the blonde for several moments, then, laughed. "_Wow_. I definitely wasn't expecting to hear this, but, I can't say I'm not glad I did. Kat, this is fantastic." He pulled her into a hug, then, she pulled away slightly to look at him.

"I'm happy, too, Tommy. But... four kids? It's gonna be a madhouse around here," she said with a soft laugh.

"True, true. But, what could faze us- two people who fought crazy aliens and monsters?" he said.

"Good point," she said.

"Hopefully, it's another girl. We'll be even, then," he said with a smile.

"Another girl. Just what you need. Someone else to make you a sucker for wide, "innocent" eyes and pouts," Katherine teased.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," he protested. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he sighed in defeat. "Yeah, okay," he grumbled. Then, a thought popped into his brain. "Are you hungry or thirsty or anything? Why don't you put your feet up?"

Katherine grinned at the all-too-familiar overprotectiveness that was sweet and kind of annoying at the same time. "I'm fine, sweetie. Really."

He nodded. "When are you gonna make the temporary arrangements- as far as the studio goes?" After all, she'd have to handle the business side of things for awhile.

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Okay. Well, are you sure-" he began.

"Yes, Tommy," she said with a laugh. "I'm just fine. I really am."

He looked down at her flat belly and placed a hand on it. A warmth began filling him. Another baby. He was going to be a father for the fourth time- well, third, in a way... considering the twins and all. The legendary, former ranger looked up at his wife, his eyes shining with happiness. He wasn't surprised to see hers doing some sparkling as well. "I love you, Kat. I just... love you."

"I love you, too, Tommy," she said before he claimed her mouth in a sweet kiss.

* * *

**Zeopurple, I hope you liked this 'cause it's dedicated to you. Meaning you HAVE to like it. LOL. Just playing. Cya!**


End file.
